jtsfanfandomcom-20200215-history
Goofy gamers
"Goofy gamers" is a fan episode of "Jimmy Two Shoes". Plot When Jimmy's video game console breaks, he has to find a way to get it fixed. Main Characters Present - Jimmy Two Shoes - Beezy - Heloise - Several nameless monsters - Lucius Heinous VII Transcript Jimmy and Beezy are playing a video game. JIMMY: You're gonna be Shmucas, huh? Well I'm gonna stick with good old Shmario! BEEZY: That's not there names Jimmy. JIMMY: Yeah, well we can't say there names due to copyright laws. Jimmy and Beezy play until the game console explodes. JIMMY: OH NO! THE SHMII IS BROKEN! BEEZY: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? JIMMY: Don't panic. We just need to find someone who can fix video game consoles. Cut to them at Heloise's house. HELOISE: Forget it! I'm not gonna solve your problem without getting anything in return! JIMMY: What do you want from me? HELOISE: A kiss. JIMMY: Okay. Just close your eyes. HELOISE: Nice try. JIMMY: Well, looks like where gonna have to find another way to fix the Shmii. BEEZY: What are you talking about? Heloise is offering to fix our Shmii. JIMMY: But I don't want to kiss Heloise! Look, we'll just buy another one, okay? BEEZY: ...You're a jerk Jimmy. Cut to Jimmy at a store. JIMMY: Hello, I'd like to buy this video game console. SELLER: Hey! Aren't ya that kid who won't kiss Heloise? JIMMY: Did Heloise put you up to this? SELLER: She put me up to nutin! Why won't ya kiss her? JIMMY: Look I just want to buy this console. I'm giving you money. SELLER: I ain't accepting your money unless ya kiss Heloise. JIMMY: FINE! WHO WANTS TO PLAY THAT GAME? It didn't have Shmegaman in it anyway. Jimmy walks away. Cuts to Jimmy at a fast food place. JIMMY: I'd like to order a cheeseburger... COOK: Aren't you that kid who wouldn't kiss Heloise? JIMMY: What? COOK: HEY EVERYONE! IT'S THAT KID WHO WON'T KISS HELOISE! The people in the fast food place starts booing at Jimmy. JIMMY: Oh I don't need this! Jimmy walks away. Cut to Jimmy walking down the street. KID: Mommy, why won't that man kiss Heloise? JIMMY: Come on! Is me not kissing Heloise really a big deal? A news flash appears on a building. NEWSMAN: In other news, Jimmy Two-shoes refuses to kiss Heloise. Everyone in Miseryvile boos at Jimmy. LUCIOUS: Everyone is booing at Two-shoes? This is too rich! JIMMY: ALRIGHT! FINE! I'LL DO IT! Cut's to Jimmy at Heloise's door. Jimmy rings the doorbell. Heloise opens the door. HELOISE: Oh. Hi Jimmy. Jimmy picks up Heloise and kisses her on the lips. JIMMY: (Thinking) This isn't so bad after all. In fact, it's prity good! If I had known Kissing Heloise was THIS good, I would have done it a long time ago! Jimmy stops kissing Heloise and puts her down. HELOISE: Was that so hard? Now to fix your video game. Jimmy places his hand on Heloise. JIMMY: Who needs games? I can have all the fun I want right here. Cut to Jimmy and Heloise in Heloise's bed making out. Trivia The console Jimmy and Beezy where playing on was a parody of the Wii and the game they where playing was a parody of Super smash bros: brawl. Jimmy's comment on Shmegaman not being in the game was a reference to people being disappointed that Megaman was rejected in Super smash bros: brawl.